Ferem Baccath
A batarian, formally of the Special Intervention Unit. Physical Appearance "Got told once that I'm kinda ugly, 'cause the upper four of my nostrils are too narrow. (That's a general trait of my ethnicity, by the way). Skin coloration... I'm rusty-orange with butter-yellow cartilage ridges, and this combination is considered either very attractive or almost disgusting, depending on who you ask." History Ferem was born on Khar'shan, but spent only his baby years there. He grew up on Camala, and the Hegemony allowed the colonization of the planet by other species. Ferem therefore had (and took) many opportunities to socialise with them and learn more about other parts of the Galaxy. Family * His parents, Prasvan and Gelea, both scholars. They're on good terms with Ferem, though he has to keep much of what he's doing a secret from them, for their peace of mind. * A sister, Denna. He's on very good terms with her. She has two adopted batarian children and an adopted vorcha child (Gycha), to the shock of some of her neighbours. She's also considered the unofficial head of the family. * An elder brother, Kramo. Ferem is also on good terms with him, but they're slightly distant due to radically different personalities. Kramo has two biological children. * Kramen Soth’mal, Ferem's father’s cousin. See: The Darkening Cloud. * Grandfather Dakon. A radical Na’hesit (pro-slavery). Despite all the conflict due to ideology he was on good terms with Ferem, but he "kinda went off the deep end" when both Ferem and Soth'mal had to leave SIU. He found that to be a disgrace and practically disowned them. He once tried to kill Gycha. * There are also people who are not blood kin but are essentially Ferem's aunt and uncle. They were technically slaves pre-war (though Ferem's father, being an Ub’hesit to the marrow, paid them) and they became part of the family openly post-Hegemony. They have a child, too. (Ferem is a second son, but to his relief avoided becoming a Goronak.) Trivia Nowadays, he cannot tolerate even a small amount of alcohol; it will likely kill him. Ferem discusses the strange injuries he's suffered here. Threads of Note An Unexpected Development: Reconnecting with Jacob Angelaus on Earth. More Than Meets The Eye: On the Citadel, Ferem meets with Juhani, and they fight off some thugs. The Brabsocan Incident: A series of PM exchanges between Silel DesGarniers, Mekan of Omega, and Ferem, about a very dangerous man, an old classmate of Ferem's. Into Darkness: Ferem joins Selin'Hylt and several others in investigating the disturbing legacy of House Jakul. Bluntly: We Have Bigger Briefcases: Ferem agrees to work with Xuumo and his allies. Clones: Ferem gives a thoughtful answer to the question of "what would you do if you met your clone?" He goes on to explain about disturbing clone research in the Nemean Abyss. Happenstance: Ferem meets with Theodore Grant (and his nephew Leon) on the Citadel. Ballroom Blitz: Ferem assists in the "recovering Lydia" arc. Leads to... Murder Mystery Causes Panic At Dance Club: Ferem got arrested; so CDN learns. That Vast, Terrible Inbetween: Following the nightclub incident, Ferem sends a message of reassurance to Phraag, while Drau Kron takes a direct approach. Time For A Pause: Having been in the Nemean Abyss for a while, Ferem decides now is a good time to be reflective, and to check in on everyone else. Warning: Militant Cult Activity: Ferem reports on developments in the Abyss. It's appreciated by some, even if Cerastes is his usual mocking self regarding Ferem's comparative lack of apathy toward the region's depravity. Biohazard: Ferem raises the alarm regarding a biohazard alert on The Wreck. Something Fishy: The ugly corporate politics behind the Wreck quarantine. Virtu-Sol Interrogation: The miracle product Virtu-Sol can boast of another application - helping Ferem in his cause on The Wreck. Where Do They Get These People?: The guards maintaining the quarantine aren't the brightest. A Younger Man's Clothes, Chapter Six: Escape, but they need aid from somewhere. Xuumo and Selin are quite happy to help. Extranet History: What has Ferem been up to online recently? Where Is Theodore?: Amidst batarian squabbling, Ferem talks with Leon about the current circumstances of Theodore Grant. On Religion: Ferem is rather bitter lately, and it shows as he outlines his views on religion. Homeworlds Visited: A comprehensive account of Ferem's travels to racial homeworlds. There follows a post about his biggest, semi-rational fear: yahg. Stealing: Ferem is thieving, for a good cause. Related to.... The Taint: His cause being the cure for Kawk's Taint, afflicting Nos Dwicka.Category:Characters Category:Batarians